megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Apsaras
Apsaras is a demon in the series. History Apsaras (Sanskrit: अप्सरा) also known as Vidhya Dhari, according to Hindu and Buddhist mythology, are spirits that appear in the form of young, beautiful women who have mastered the fine art of celestial dance. They are the wives of Indra's servants, Gandharvas, and are known to entertain the gods and fallen heroes, dancing in the divine palaces to music made by their husbands. They are frequently equated with the water-elemental nymphs and naiads of Ancient Greeks, and depictions of them can be seen in Cambodian and Balinese culture. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Fairy Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Yoma Race *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Nymph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Nymph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Nymph Race *Majin Tensei: Megami Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yoma Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Suiyou Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *Persona 5: Priestess Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Yoma Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Yoma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Apsaras can be contracted on the Suginami and Shinagawa fields. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Apsaras can be found in the 4th and 5th stratums of Naraku. She can teach Flynn the Media, Dormina and Posumudi skills through her Demon Whisper. Apsaras is needed to fuse David using special fusion. Apsaras is also the client in the Challenge Quest, Tokyo Bay Mixer. She asks for Vasuki hides so they can make a rope in order for the gods to create the divine wine, Soma, in Tokyo Bay. She is found in Infernal Tokyo's Shinjuku. She is impressed that Flynn defeated two and mentions they'll always need more for the project. The quest can be done multiple times. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Apsaras can be found within Kanda-no-yashiro. She can teach the Diarama, Marin Karin, Posumudi and Mabufu skills during Demon Whisper. Apsaras benefits from learning Ice and healing skills. ''Persona 3'' Apsaras can be obtained via Shuffle Time in Tartarus' Thebel Block. ''Persona 5'' Apsaras is the second Persona of the Priestess Arcana and can be found in Madarame's Palace and the Chemdah area of Mementos, with the title "Waterside Nymph." She is the first Persona accessible to the protagonist that learns Media and Elec Wall. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Apsaras yields the Freeze Boost skill card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Apsaras can perform the combo Ice Wing with War Lion, Ice Wind with Sylph and Hurricane with Frezberg. Apsaras also has the power WindProof. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Drain |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= :Poison/Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Media\Innate Dormina\Innate Posumudi\9 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia *In the original Shin Megami Tensei, the sprite used for Apsaras was an exact palette swap of Kinnari, with only the head being different. Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas